


honey

by CharliePhantomhive01



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pre Debut, YG, blackpink - Freeform, jensoo, kim jisoo is my wife, there really arent a lot of bp fics, this is my first fic pls be gentle, ygisasnake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliePhantomhive01/pseuds/CharliePhantomhive01
Summary: just a series of drabbles in which the unnie line realize their feelings for each other. OR DO THEY.





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic and all so please enjoy! idk what2do honestly i just want more songs from BP i am srsly deprived of BP . this is not betaed btw im jus tryna let loose with my writing. i'm still trying to figure out formatting as well, so please be patient!

**i. bright**

Under the pulsating lights, Jennie couldn't see anything but the glittering bits of confetti woven through Jisoo’s hair. Through the roar of the crowd, she could still hear her mouthing words of gratitude to the crowd. Even as the thud of her heartbeat grew too loud to ignore, she couldn't stop looking at the way manicured nails splayed open to grasp at the hundreds of hands reaching for them. Something hot broke open and leaked inside her, she could almost feel it seeping into her bones as Jisoo’s face broke into another wide grin. She felt a nudge at her shoulder and met Lisa’s probing eyes. Nodding, she turned to the crowd and went through the motions, nodding and waving and blowing kisses to waves of nameless faces. As they descended back down into the stage, the first thing she did was storm into the dressing room, her costume suddenly too tight around her throat.

**ii. sauna**

The second time it happened was when Jisoo invited her out to the spa. They were sitting in one of the pools, surrounded by ahjummas wading through clouds of steam. Strangely enough, she didn't stare at Jisoo’s body underneath the swirl of bubbles. “Jennie-yah.” She hummed in response, eyes closing as steam wafted around her face.

“Aren’t you scared?” Jisoo’s voice trembled, faintly, and Jennie cracked open an eye.

“Of failing?” Her voice echoed eerily off the tiles in the now-empty bathhouse.

“Do you think the fans will like us? He said it himself, we’re just the newer version of 2NE1, how could we ever fill-”

Jennie scooted over and placed a hand over Jisoo’s beneath the water. The older girl startled at her sudden proximity, but after a beat, her posture relaxed. “It’s gonna be okay, Jisoo-unnie. I believe in us and I’m sure Lisa and Chaeyoung won’t let us down. Have some faith.” With that, Jennie squeezed her hand and got out of the tub. Jisoo’s eyes followed the water droplets that trickled down the backs of Jennie’s thighs as she walked away. Letting out a quiet breath she didn’t know she was holding in , she followed her out of the tub.

**iii. instant noodles**

It was 1 AM at the dorm and Jennie still couldn’t sleep. Her eyes were tired and watery but despite that, she continued scrolling through the comment section. It was 1 AM, a time when she should be asleep but she felt something akin to anger pricking her chest. It was keeping her up, this sour taste in her mouth, as she scrolled past yet another comment about Rose’s pert legs and then another one about how badly they wanted to do things to said legs. There were more comments, insulting Lisa’s appearance and Jisoo’s voice. Millions more, all about their weight and their voices. Of course there were good ones, but Jennie didn’t linger long on them when there were more criticizing the tone of her voice. Suddenly, her laptop screen folded over and Jennie glared up at the culprit.

“Do you know what time it is? We have a photoshoot tomorrow,” Jisoo chastised. Her hand came down to smooth at Jennie’s hair absent-mindedly but she leaned away from the touch. She could still feel that righteous anger boiling behind her ribs, filling her throat with a bitterness she didn't know she could muster. The older girl’s eyes softened and she bent down at eye level. “I’m going to make some ramen. Let’s eat it, okay?” Jennie raised an eyebrow at her unnie’s spontaneity. Sure, she had her 4D moments in interviews, but this still caught her by surprise. She followed Jisoo into the kitchen and they stood side by side, watching the water boil.

“Jennie...are you mad? Were you reading comments earlier?” Jennie nodded wordlessly and reached for the block of noodles. She broke them over the water and dropped them in, barely wincing when a few scalding drops splashed onto her wrist.

“Do they hate us that much?” Jennie paused, shocked at the bitterness in her own voice. Jisoo turned to look at her, then pulled her into a hug. Jennie crinkled her nose and tried to wriggle away but Jisoo's arms were unyielding.

“There will always be people that don’t like us, but this is our life now. Our fans are part of it too Jennie, so don’t forget about that!” Jisoo buried a heart-grin into Jennie’s shoulder. “You have fans, don’t let the negativity overshadow them. And us! We’re your number one fans too!” Jennie rolled her eyes at the burst of sincerity, but still felt her chest warm. “Thanks unnie.”

“No prob-Oh! The ramen!”

**iv. eyelashes**

“Jisoo-unnie?”

“Hm?” Jisoo leaned in closer to the mirror, mascara wand hovering over the ends of her lashes as she coated them with more product. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jennie hovering at the doorway, not quite crossing the threshold. She watched Jennie take a slow breath.

“How do you know if you like someone?”

Jisoo jerked, the wand dragging a streak of mascara under her eye. “Ack,” she muttered as she swiped at the smudge. Jennie seemed to be stifling a laugh and Jisoo let out a small giggle.

“So? How do you know?” Jennie reached from behind Jisoo and plucked open the pack of makeup remover wipes. She turned to Jisoo and began to carefully wipe at the smear under her eye. Jisoo gulped imperceptibly and stared up at the ceiling as Jennie cleaned the mascara.

“Well...your heart beats fast, you feel nervous around them and do dumb things, you start to ramble and say weird things. Honestly I wouldn’t know, I haven’t had much time for dating,” Jisoo trailed off, unsure of what else to say. They were just trainees, they didn’t have time for dating right now, not when their debut date was just around the corner.

“Hmm, alright.” Jennie didn't seem satisfied with her answer and threw away the wipe. She thanked her and left. Jisoo didn’t say anything, just watched her go while absently brushing the spot under her eye where Jennie cleaned.

**v. weird**

Things felt different between them now after the Osaka concert. Jisoo couldn’t put her finger on it, not quite. A part of her wondered if it was just the stress of traveling, but Jennie had seemed fine with Chaeyoung and Lisa. She even joked with them earlier as they changed out of their costumes, but around Jisoo, she fell into an awkward silence. Maybe she read something weird in the comments section again? Whatever it was, she just couldn’t figure out. Huffing, she got up from her spot on the couch and knocked sharply on the bathroom door. Jennie cracked it open, half her face smeared with a milky cleanser. “Jisoo-unnie...” Her voice sounded faint and Jisoo gazed down imperiously at her.

“Did I do something wrong? Why are you avoiding me?” She wiggled her way into the cramped bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"It’s nothing!” Jennie protested, “I’m just really tired, don’t worry about it unnie.” Jisoo narrowed her eyes, still disbelieving. Jennie smiled weakly and nudged her shoulder. “Seriously, Jisoo-unnie, it’s not your fault, things are just hectic.” Jisoo pursed her lips, then drew Jennie into a tight hug. The younger girl’s eyes widened, then closed. She felt warm all over.

All too soon, they pulled apart and Jisoo flashed her a heart-shaped grin. “Well, if things get too rough, you should know to lean on your bandmates! Or I’ll unleash my dog on you! Or worse, expired slime!” Jisoo cackled before flouncing out of the bathroom. Blinking, Jennie sat down on the tile floor and let heat flare up over her cheeks. She was in serious trouble.


End file.
